Life Goes On
by Suppi Cat
Summary: This fic shows a part of the friendship between Kizna and Ihkny. Life and friendship continue no matter what...


__

Life Goes On

Suppi Cat

A/N: This fic is on the friendship between Ikhny Allecto and Kizna Towryk. It can be taken as an AU version of the beginning, if you wish. 

Note: I apologize for constantly mispelling Ikhny's name. I misread it on a site, and typed them all in wrong. Here is the version with the correct spelling. Also, I know this fic needs a lot of work. It is not my best work, please forgive. Enjoy it for what it is, and please give me constructive criticism. 

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreams are there for a reason

Some to accept

Some to acknowledge

Some are unknown

Always answered.

"It's today, Ikhny." Kizna said as she opened the door to the repairer's lounge. The repairers had arrived at GOA almost two months prior to the arrival of the candidates. They had to learn their trade, and become accustomed to working in GOA long before they were expected to work along side their partners. 

"Yes," was the simple answer. Ikhny looked up from the magazine she had been reading. Her face was pale, and yet at the same time, glowing with a faint anticipation. "I have a little dream, Kizna."

Kizna's ears tilted slightly. "What do you mean, 'a dream'?" Kizna hadn't heard Ikhny talk like this for years.

"I want to prove to everyone that I can be someone! For the longest time I've just been 'Ikhny', and now I have my chance! I can help someone to be the best-that is my dream…"

"That's awfully nice, but shouldn't your dream be more focused on your life, not someone else's?" asked Kizna.

Ikhny narrowed her eyes in mock disapproval. "How long have you known me?"

Kizna laughed. "Too long? Just joking. Well, I hope you can achieve that dream of yours."

"I guess it depends on who our partner is, right?" asked Ikhny, her expression contemplative.

"Yeah."

"What are your dreams, Kizna?"

"Mine?" asked Kizna, taken aback.

"No, the ghost next to you."

"I…" This ended up being a hard question. "I guess I don't have any dreams."

Ikhny looked shocked. "Then you're saying you have no purpose. Of course you have a dream! An ambition…something."

"To make the most out of life?" volunteered Kizna.

Ikhny blinked. It wasn't the kind of response she would have given, but…"Yeah…that's good…" she said, not knowing how to respond.

Kizna sighed loudly. "Yeah, that sounded stupid, didn't it?"

Ikhny shook her head forcefully and truthfully. She understood now. "No, Kizna! It's a great ambition! Everybody should say that!"

Kizna chewed on her fingernail. Suddenly she held out both her hands and realized that there was hardly any nail there to be chewing. She had cut them down fairly close when she became a repairer, so they wouldn't get in her way. "I'm thirsty…do you want something to drink?" Kizna asked unexpectedly to Ikhny.

"You're nervous," was the reply. 

Kizna laughed guiltily and looked at Ikhny. "You're not?"

"Why should I be? I'm just meeting a person."

"That you'll spend, say, forever with. And you're rather shy anyway…" Kizna said.

Ikhny shot her a bored look that said she had 'heard that once before', and replied, "I just don't see the need to be very nervous. God, I've seen some of those girls giggling and fussing for days now, and then they look at _me _like I'm strange."

"Faintly annoying."

Ikhny nodded.

"But then again," Kizna called as she walked to the kitchenette to get a juice, "we have absolutely _no idea _who these people are. Really! They could just be girl-fanatics or creepy little geeks who do nothing but look through their notes and manuals…"

Kizna could hear Ihkny's laugh from in the kitchenette. "You better be kidding." 

Kizna threw on a serious expression as she walked into the room carrying two glasses of juice. "I am certainly not!"

Ikhny snorted into her glass. "Please! These guys are amazing people who will fight to protect Zion!"

Kizna pretended to be unconvinced. "We shall see."

Twenty minutes later, a small group of girls could be seen walking up a hall together, towards a large room where some would meet their partners. Rumors had been flying for the past hour since the candidates had arrived, mainly helped along by Wrecka. Some repairers claimed they knew exactly who was to be their partner, whether or not they had seen a glimpse of him. Others held they had the supreme knowledge of how the relationships would play out. But some, like Kizna and Ikhny who had spent their time in the lounge, were outside the conversation circles. However, they didn't seem remotely put-off or intimidated by this. They walked side-by-side. Kizna had her hair and ears underneath a baseball cap. Ikhny had neatly pinned her short dark hair on each side, and it wavered behind her as she walked. Ikhny looked up at Kizna to find her completely expressionless. "Ne, Kizna."

"Hmm?" she seemed to have been jolted out of a deep thought. 

"You're still nervous. Stop it." Ihkny grinned.

Kizna laughed quietly. "I'm really not too much…More just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that, then." 

"So? Like you haven't." she prodded Ikhny in the arm. 

The door to the room was already open, so the repairers walked in. All talk ceased as the girls eyed the candidates, each one next to the other in a line. Before the comments could begin, however, Instructor Azuma stepped in front of the repairer and held his hand up for them to remain quiet while each person filed in. When every girl was inside, he spoke. "Today the five of you will meet the person who is to be your partner. You will aid them and guide them by being their repairer. I wish you all the best of luck. As I read your name and the name of your partner, you will go and find that person and stand across from them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The repairers said quietly. This was the moment…

Azuma began reading off names in some sort of order. Ikhny wasn't really paying attention. _To let someone become the best…that is my dream…_And that someone was surely one of those young men standing over there…

Kizna was absent-mindedly biting her fingernail again, but it was more in an attempt to 'do something' rather than a nervous reaction. She really hadn't been very nervous; Ikhny seemed to take it for more than its worth. She was just…intrigued. A whole new life was opening up to her, and according to what she had said earlier, she was going to make the most of it…

"Towryk, Kizna." Azuma called crisply. 

Kizna turned partway towards Ihkny on her right. "Well?" 

Ikhny smiled lightly and waved her off.

Kizna edged her way through the group and came out in front of the candidates. Some already had their partners. Saki was engaged in a happy but very intelligent conversation with partner already, and Wrecka was smiling sweetly as the candidate across from her introduced himself, rather awkwardly. So two candidates were taken…which one did she belong to? Abruptly, the answer was before her. 

The boy next to her had thrust out his hand and was waving it in front of her. 

"I'm Zero Enna, you're my partner." He said loudly. He had dark hair and dark eyes filled with life. He seemed incredibly cheerful, almost excited, and something else that Kizna couldn't put her finger on. She figured it wouldn't be long until she realized what it was. 

"I'm Kizna Towryk." 

"Yeah, I know." 

This would be interesting. 

Ikhny soon heard her name being called, and since Kizna was no longer there, she looked back at the last repairer for moral support. Tukasa gave her a bright, warm smile, which was enough, so Ikhny walked away towards the candidates. She noticed many of the same things Kizna did as she walked down the aisle of candidates and repairers. After asking one boy who he was and getting a clipped "Yamagi" as a response, Ikhny proceeded. She was looking for someone named "Hiead". Finally she came to a candidate who didn't have a girl standing across from him. His eyes were cold, hard, and light. His hair, too, was light, so that he had an almost icy appearance. "Hello?" Ihkny asked softly.

Hiead looked at Ikhny for a few hard moments before saying anything. "Don't try to understand me. Don't interfere."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic. It needs a lot of work… ._. There will probably be a sequel. Please review! Constructive criticism is helpful. ^_^ 


End file.
